1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of generating a key signal therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for generating a key signal in a mobile terminal having a touchpad.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal is provided with an input device for a key signal input. And, a user is able to input a key signal.
Recently, in order to facilitate a user to input a key signal, a mobile terminal tends to be equipped with various input devices. And, one of the various input devices is a touch type input device.
However, sensitivity to a touch is fixed in a mobile terminal having a touch type input device according to a related art. So, a user is unable to adjust sensitivity separately and thus it may be inconvenient to input a key signal using a conventional touch type input device.